This contract supports the advanced development of candidate vaccine products comprised of a vaccine component and a delivery technology, for use in post-event settings following the intentional release of a biothreat agent or naturally occurring outbreaks of infectious diseases, including biodefense pathogens such as anthrax. Such technologies are intended to simplify and expedite delivery of vaccine to large numbers of patients.